Never thought it would end this way
by beccalovesbumblebee
Summary: Megatron(genderbent)/Optimus Prime. I do not own Transformers, and never have claimed to. Au... High school
1. Chapter 1

Never thought it would end this way.

BLB: Okay this is the beginning of my 40th Fanfiction so I want to do a few requests. I am open to ideas in any category that I have wrote a fic in before SO for example: ATLA, DP, TFA/TFP/TF, and TDS...etc. If you have an account on here please PM me, if not leave the request in a review. This is an Megatron/Optimus Prime. Gender bent Megatron. Also all bots, and cons are human. Au High school.

Chapter one.

He was enchanted by her long platinum blonde hair, and her laugh that seemed somewhat evil. Optimus Prime found himself staring at the girl that sat across the room from him. He didn't know exactly why he was so fascinated by this girl, because he had seen many attractive girls before. For example Marcee the pink haired girl that sat next to him. She was one of his closest friends, and probably his best friend. Optimus knew she was trying to get his attention, but he was too busy looking across the room to notice her.

"Prime!" Marcee's frustrated yell brought him out of his hypnotic stupor.

"Arcee, do you know that girl over there?" Prime asked gesturing in her direction slightly.

"Yes, I do, and trust me she is nothing, but trouble," Arcee whispered.

Arcee thought she was being a good friend; but all Prime was getting was the tinge of jealousy in her voice. It was no big secret that the pink haired girl liked Optimus, but he liked her as a friend more than anything. Arcee was pretty and he knew that, but she was not his type.

The object of his interest looked up from the book she was reading, and looked right at him. She knew he was staring at her, and wanted to know why.

She glared at him from across the room adding only to his curiosity.

"Optimus, please stay away from her," Arcee begged. "She is not good for anyone."

Optimus put up a hand to silence her. "I never had a problem with you liking my brothers, Arcee. Just because I like someone that is not you does not mean you can be mean about it." He unknowingly glared at her.

Arcee sighed loudly. "Why do you think everything has to do with the fact that I like you!" She nearly screamed at him.

"You are jealous, and I know it Arcee," Optimus said.

"Fine! What if I am! Do what you want!" Arcee screamed. "You're going to do it anyway!" She got up, and stormed out of the room.

Prime was going to follow him, but the girl across the room winked at him. He got up, and crossed the room. The girl got up to face him. She smirked, before she grabbed him by the collar, and pulled him out of the classroom.

"I don't know what you want, but quit staring at me!" The girl growled at him.

His blue eyes held a look of pure confusion. "What? I was just-"

"Can it!" The girl yelled nearly growling at him. "I'm not interested."

"Well, can you at least tell me your name?" Optimus asked.

"Meghan, Meghan Tron. Most call me Megatron though," Meghan said smiling.

The bell was about to ring, and Optimus should probably go find Arcee, to apologize for how he talked to her.

Once the bell rang, Prime nearly ran to the cafeteria. "Sorry, Megatron! I have to go."

"Arcee!" Prime screamed. "Arcee, I'm sorry!"

Arcee turned to look at him from down the hallway, but she shook her pink haired head, and walked away with a frown on her face. By the time Prime got his lunch, and made it to his table his brothers were already sitting there with Arcee. Bulkhead had an arm around her protectively, and Bumblebee looked at them with a jealous look.

Prowl looked up at Prime before pulling him aside. "What did you do?"

"I like a girl that Arcee doesn't like, and I was mean to her," Optimus admitted.

"Maybe, you should apologize," Prowl suggested.

"I am going too," Optimus said, looking at the pink haired girl.

"Arcee," He said taking a step towards her. "I am sorry for the way I talked to you."

Arcee looked up. "It is alright. I just want someone to listen to me for once."

"Alright," Optimus said. He walked over to her, and gave her a hug. Little did he know that Meghan was watching, and that was when her mind created a devious plan to hurt her worst enemy.

Meghan laughed evilly, before she looked at her best friend Shelia Wave and told her the plan. "Sound, I am going to use Optimus AKA "Lover boy" to get at Marcee." She smirked evilly as Sound nodded.

"Optimus, can you please stay away from that girl?" Arcee asked with a pained look in her eyes.

Prime nodded. That was when Meghan's plan came into affect. She crossed the cafeteria to Rick, or as most people called him "Screamy" to begin the chain reaction. She could feel Prime's gaze rest on her as she walked.

"Hey, Screech," Megatron said in a devious tone. "Want to help me squash a pests hope and it will help you get laid?"

"Really? Who?" Screamy asked.

"You see that girl over there with the pink hair?" Megatron pointed over to the girl with the pink hair surrounded by the Autobot boys.

Screamy nodded. "She is a cutie, but with all those boys around how will I be able to "get in there" without getting my ass kicked?"

"Leave that part to me," Megatron muttered to him. "I just have to get to Optimus, then Arcee would do anything to make him jealous."

Megatron had set her goal she was going to get into Prime's heart, and then tear up Arcee.

Optimus sat down at the lunch table with his adopted brothers Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Cliff Jumper, and Prowl. Arcee sat between him and Cliff. It was true that Prime noticed Megatron talking to Screamy, but that was none of his business.

After lunch they group separated and Prime ran directly into Meghan knocking her down to the floor.

"Oh my god. I am so sorry," Prime said. He grabbed her hand, and helped her up off of the ground. Their eyes met, and for a second there Prime felt a spark. Her violet eyes searched his blue ones, and she considered sealing the deal with a kiss right then and there, but decided against it. Optimus had forgotten that he was holding her hand in his.

"Uhhh," Prime stuttered.

"Take me to class," Megatron commanded taking charge.

Prime shut his mouth, and walked beside Meghan calmly. He glanced around every few minutes to make sure, Arcee didn't see him with Megatron. He knew that if Arcee saw him walking with Meghan , she would have a canniption. That was the last thing Prime wanted, because he did love Arcee, maybe not in the way that she wanted him to, but it was still love none the less.


	2. Chapter 2

Never thought it would end this way

BLB: Short second chapter. About Arcee( or Marcee) and Screamy. Who wants to have his way with Arcee. I do not own TF. Again this is Au... High school

Chapter two

Meghan dragged him to class and waited for Arcee to be in her view. As Arcee approached the duo, Megatron kissed Optimus on the lips with a fiery passion.

Arcee's jaw dropped, and she nearly ran away with tears stinging her eyes. To say that she was mad was an understatement, she was furious, and Prime really hurt her. She almost ran into Scream, who opened the door to her class for her, and followed her in.

Scream looked at Marcee, before he took his seat next to her. "Hey, I don't think we have met before. I'm Scream, and you are?"

"Marcee," Arcee answered him looking at him with sadness in her eyes.

"It is nice to meet you. I can tell something is wrong. You look sad. What's bothering you?" Scream asked sounding gentle.

Arcee groaned, and tears threatened to escape her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

"It was probably a boy," Scream began. "A pretty girl like you must have a lot of boys after your heart."

Arcee shook her head. "Not really. I think most boys get intimidated, because of the Autobot boys."

"Well it doesn't look like they watch out for you," Scream observed.

Arcee shook her head. "They do."

"So it was one of them wasn't it?" Scream asked.

When Arcee didn't answer he took that as a yes. "So it was. How about this, you and I go out, on Friday. I will show you how a real man looks after a lady. Especially one as pretty as you," Scream said trying to seal the deal.

Arcee nodded with a slight blush painting her cheeks.

What Arcee didn't realize is that she was walking right into a bad date, with someone who was only going to use her.


End file.
